Naruto Themes
by AnimeFanBree
Summary: A collection of theme challenge oneshots. Some are based on my fic plus one, others are based on canon.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm doing the 1000 themes challenge from Mint Pizza Queen, and I am allowed to use oc's yay! That will let me play with them more outside of their stories. Just so you know, these will swing from canon, to my AU. You'll be able to tell by whether or not my oc is in them.

* * *

928. Waiting

"They're late." Kakashi thought to himself as he waited at team seven's bridge. This was a rather new experience, being the first one there, and he had been two hours late, as usual. After ten minutes of waiting, Naruto showed up.

"Heh, heh. I had to save a fish from drowning, sensei." he explained while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Ten more minutes and Anya showed up. "At black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." she stated.

After twenty more minutes Sakura showed up. "I got lost on the road of life." she said sweetly. Kakashi was beginning to think that his students were making fun of him. After thirty more minutes Sasuke showed up. His clothes were ripped, some locks of his hair appeared to have been cut off, his headband was missing, and every once and awhile he would twitch.

"Fangirls." he said.

* * *

260. Fear During a Mission

The mission to the Land of Waves was the first time Sakura had felt fear for her life. It had also been her first taste of what it meant to be a ninja.

For Sasuke, that mission had been the second time he had been afraid he was going to die, the first being the time being of course when his brother had killed the entire clan.

Naruto had been afraid for his life as well, be he had lost track of how many times he had felt that way before, being the vessel of a demon, even unknowingly, meant that the villagers sometimes attacked him when he was younger, especially on October Tenth.

Kakashi had been terrified. Not for his own life, no, he was more concerned with the lives of his genin. He did not want to lose another team.

* * *

582. Once We Were Friends

Facing Sasuke at the Valley of the End had been one of Naruto's most painful battles. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. Sasuke had been Naruto's best friend, and at the Valley of the End, when Naruto had been trying so hard to stop Sasuke and take him home, Sasuke had been trying just as hard, if not even harder, to kill Naruto. But he hadn't. He had had the opportunity but he didn't take it. He left Naruto alive, and now whenever he faced Sasuke in battle he could not help but think "Why Sasuke, why if were not friends anymore, why did you leave me alive?" So far Naruto had not received an answer to his question, and he was beginning to think he never would. It seemed that the two former friends would continue to face each other in battle as mortal enemies, but they would never kill one another, and it was hard to tell if this was because they were unable or unwilling to.

* * *

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to MoonWafflesOfDOOM for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the themes.

* * *

433. Just Keep On Smiling

Throughout his life, Naruto was always smiling. No matter what happened, or how bad things got, when he was in the village he would always smile. It was a self defense mechanism he learned when he was young. Being an orphan, and a jinchūriki, his childhood had been… difficult.

The villagers had hated and feared him for what was sealed inside him. They enjoyed making him feel miserable, and Naruto learned that by smiling and not showing any outward signs of his discomfort the villagers could not enjoy his pain. This made the torment let up. It did not stop completely but the pain became easier to deal with.

By the time Naruto had found people that cared about him, most of his smiles were fake. By the time the villagers finally accepted him, all of his smiles were fake. He had forgotten how to express true happiness, so he was stuck, always playing the joyful idiot.

* * *

932. Watch Out For Weirdoes

Visitors to Kohana, especially ones from civilian villages, tend to leave with the belief that all ninja are insane. This is due largely to the less-than-normal-ninja of the village, there are normal ones, but visitors tend to forget about them because of the more colorful shinobi.

For example, someone who has not received fair warning can be horribly traumatized by Might Guy's and Rock Lee's "Flames of Youth." Occasionally, just the sight of the two of them in spandex has been know to send people into convulsions.

Before his fight with Naruto at the chunin exams, Neji's rants about fate caused several people to try to fling themselves off the Hokage monument, they were stopped by the Anbu and placed on suicide watch.

Anko and Ibiki are scary enough on their own, but get them together on a public street and you can have merchants fleeing the village in droves.

Then there is the leader of the village herself. She drinks, naps at her desk, yells at anyone who wakes her up, and has been know to punch people through walls… It's a wonder anyone goes to Kohana.

* * *

Review Please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

378. I Like to Move It

Every one in the Leaf Village unanimously agreed that one ninja by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, should never be served alcohol again. Ever. This is because the one time Naruto got drunk, there was, for lack of a better term, a Naruto Party.

Now you might ask, what is a Naruto Party? It's a party with most of the guests being Naruto's shadow clones. Naruto's _drunk_ shadow clones. Somehow the drunk shadow clones managed to build a stage, with colorful lights. On the stage the original Naruto, at leat everyone thought it was the original, began singing "I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. Ya like to" and then all the clones would shout "Move it!"

This went for awhile, but eventually Kakashi fought his way through the clones and onto the stage, only to find that the Naruto singing was another clone. And then somebody had the bright idea to give Lee alcohol. All the clones were destroyed sure, but so was half the village and the original Naruto wasn't found until the next day, tied to Hinata Hyuuga's bed. Neither teen knew how he got there

* * *

424. It's Not Eyeliner

Sometimes Gaara regretted changing his ways. This is due, by far, to the fact that when he was a murdering psychopath no one ever referred to the dark circles around his eyes as, "eyeliner." It had started with a simple comment from Naruto. Then Kiba picked it up, followed by Sai of all people, then Temari and Kankuro, and now Gaara was pretty sure that the sand village's equivalent of the Anbu black ops were leaving eyeliner in the drawers of his desk, but he could not prove it. It all came to a head on Gaara's birthday, Naruto had bought him several sticks of eyeliner in various colors. Gaara then used that opportunity to find out just how much damage kyuubi could heal.

"Wait Gaara! What are you doing with that sand? Stop, my arm doesn't bend that way! That hurts! Gaara!"

"Sand burial."

The answer was: A lot.

* * *

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

220. Dying

They have been fighting for so long. They can't tell who is winning or who is losing because each side loses the same amount everyday. Everyday they watch their friends die around them. Everyday they lose another part of themselves. There is are part of them that welcomes this. Each new death makes them a little more numb to the next one.

They are losing themselves in the fighting and the death and the pain, pain, pain. So much pain. Their hearts become harder, their bodies more scarred, and another piece of their souls die. There is a part of them that wishes they would be the next to fall in battle.

What are they fighting for anyway? The village they once fought to protect no longer exists. What was once peaceful is now war-torn. Most of the population, what is left of the population anyway, lives in makeshift shelters. The rest either are to busy just trying to stay alive to keep their homes form falling in disrepair, or sleep out in the street. The Will of Fire has been all but snuffed out.

The village is dying. An empty husk of what it once was. The people are just trying to survive because there is nothing else for them and because they are too afraid to die. They know that it's hopeless, that one day there will be no one left. But they are ninja of Kohana, and they will keep fighting until there is no longer a Kohana.

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
